User talk:Darkapple
Welcome ! you can call me: darkapple, apple or oliver *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Samdo994 (Talk) 17:47, 2011 June 19 |} Hi, and welcome to Brickipedia! Please don't remove content from an article and then re-add it for the sake of gaining a couple of edits. This may be regarded as vandalism and can result in a block being placed on your account. Thanks again, kind regards. 08:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, please don't add duplicate categories to articles as this may be regarded as vandalism and may therefore result in a block being placed on your account. Thanks, kind regards. 10:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) You really don't need to link the word set all the time. - Kingcjc 18:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Darkapple? Darkapple? I didn't know you worked on Brickipedia. You know what? I am a bureaucrat in AO Wiki. --ELMOYQUENOCHE 18:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC)[[User:ELMOYQUENOCHE|'Benny']] IDK what to do with you. But you also did something illegal, you failed/didn't read the Manual of Style of Annoying Orange Wiki. --ELMOYQUENOCHE 18:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC)[[User:ELMOYQUENOCHE|'Benny']] Why you didn't read/failed to read the Manual of Style? Read the whole thing. http://annoyingorange.wikia.com/wiki/Annoying_Orange_Wiki:Manual_of_Style --ELMOYQUENOCHE 18:44, September 18, 2011 (UTC)[[User:ELMOYQUENOCHE|'Benny']] That's good, but in AO wiki were you acting like a vandal or like an admin? --ELMOYQUENOCHE 19:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC)[[User:ELMOYQUENOCHE|'Benny']] Do you think you acted like a vandal or admin? --ELMOYQUENOCHE 19:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC)User:ELMOYQUENOCHE --ELMOYQUENOCHE 19:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC)User:ELMOYQUENOCHE --ELMOYQUENOCHE 19:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC)User:ELMOYQUENOCHE DO YOU OWN DARKATTIC? Spidey665 a.k.a. the blocker, 22:14, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Your RfA Hello, I've closed your RfA as unsuccessful because you do not meet the 1,000 edits requirement for adminship. Please re-apply at a later time when you have reached that target and been more involved in the wiki. Regards, 14:28, November 7, 2011 (UTC) userpage OK, I've fix your userpage, feel free to ask for anything else you need. 19:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) re sig Hi, SKP4472 made my signature, Crazed Penguin also makes them. You can ask one of them to make a signature for you. 20:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Sig What sig? If you want one, I'll make it. -- 21:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Exactly like SuperSpyx?? -- 04:37, November 22, 2011 (UTC) hey apple hey hey apple, your an apple, HAHAHA, hey hey you look fruity, HAHAHAHA, no Seriously my tumble beasts are here to stay, hey apple KNIFE AAAGGGGHHHH Sig finished! I made your signature. Use this code to use it. Cheers, -- 21:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Linking of the Word Set Hey this is Mr. Minifigure. If you could please not just link the word set to pages that would be greatly appreciated. If you have any problems with this please contact me on my talkpage. Happy editing! 15:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :I think that most people know what a set is. 15:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hi. Please don't add the Category:Minifigures to pages, it is only meant for minifigures. Thanks, 16:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) * I think NXT may have possibly mistyped here- Category:Minifigures is meant only as a supercategory, with the exception of some pages such as Microfigure, the Minifigure page, etc. Otherwise, they should go into cats like Category:Star Wars minifigures, etc. For more info on what cats should and shouldn't be added where, see Brickipedia:Category Guidelines. Thanks, 09:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Yah, that's what I meant. *No, you're not adding it to pages. This bagde is meant for the pages that are legit categorised as Minifigures (LEGOLAND Minifigure, TECHNIC Figure ect). Stop Please stop linking the same word over and over again. It only needs to be linked once and I am sure everyone knows what a LEGO is or they wouldn't be here. Thanks. 14:08, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Linking 10:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC)}} * Please don't make edits which are solely for linking words like theme, etc- these are considered unproductive. Also, BP:MOS#General states that the link should only be linked at most: once in the infobox, once in the lead section and once in the main body. Thanks, 10:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ... Why are you unlinking words just to link them again? 12:58, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Please stop linking! It is disrupted and you will be blocked for three days. Sorry. 18:07, January 16, 2012 (UTC) help i just joined help.i just joined. but i apparently dont have a userpage. help me please. Customs # Customs are permitted on the wiki- we have a customs namespace for customs # Do not edit other user's customs pages without their permission. : 12:35, March 7, 2012 (UTC) * No worries :) Sorry, reading that message above, it seems much harsher than it was intended to be 08:44, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter 13:19, May 25, 2012 (UTC)}} Newsletter Newsletter Warning This goes for 9462 The Mummy and LEGO Digital Designer. This is your final chance. 15:23, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Oh hello thank you for the welcome Question about the move Yes, user rights will be transferred too. ;) Also, in the future, can you give the forums you create titles? I wasn't able to reply to that one, and, I'm not sure, but I think that the lack of a title may have been the cause. Thanks. :) Voice Okay, great! What kind of computer do you have? Re: Video Everything you said was correct. I will send you your lines when the script is done. unblock elijahrivera12 from annoying orange unblock elijahrivera12